


the things i’ll do (all for you)

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo (winter 2017) [17]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Child!Changkyun, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Pre-Relationship, Single Parents, child!jooheon, twins!jookyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: The twins are never up to any good, but there areperks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Dopplegangers/Twins_ square of [Monsta X Bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo). Pointless fluff.

“Kihyun, really,” Hoseok sighed, running a hand through his blond locks with a small smile on his lips, “I’m really so thankful that you could come on such a short notice. I’m so sorry, I know you’re busy.”

“Oh, no!” Kihyun exclaimed, waving his hands in the air, smiling. “It’s not a problem at all, Mr. Shin!”

He was a college student and being called up so late at night to babysit a pair of troublesome twins was always a problem, but when their father was the hottest piece of ass Kihyun’s ever seen, it suddenly becomes  _ that much _ less of a problem. After all, he’d been babysitting for Hoseok for months, and it just got better, every single time he saw him.

“You always say that,” Hoseok frowned, adjusting his tie. “I don’t like being called out so late, because the twins always wake up and try to look for me. I feel so bad that I’m never home.”

“Oh, please,” Kihyun shook his head, “You’re an amazing father, Mr. Shin! It’s okay to be away, sometimes. You have me.”

“I really don’t pay you enough for what you do for me,” Hoseok told him. “I don’t know how to thank you enough.”

_ You should take me out on a date. _

Kihyun only smiled and clasped his hands together, “It’s fine. I enjoy taking care of the twins, and I think they like me just as much.”

Hoseok pressed his lips into an amused smile and his eyes twinkled, “I think they do, too.”

The babysitter beamed at the remark, “Anyway, you have to head off to the hospital, don’t you? I can take care from here!”

“The twins should be sleeping upstairs,” Hoseok told him, “I left their snacks in the cupboard, as always——”

“Please,” Kihyun told him, stepping into the house, purposefully sliding a little too close to Hoseok’s body as he moved passed him——so much closer than actually necessary, but if the single father noticed, he said absolutely nothing about it. Kihyun silently preened the small victory. “I’ve done this so many times, Mr. Shin. You need to stop running me through every single thing, every time. I think I memorize it, now.”

Hoseok scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly at the response, “I forget how many times you’ve taken care of them, really.”

“The cereal in on the top shelf,” Kihyun recited, just to prove his point (and he silently praised himself at the small smile which graced Hoseok’s lips as he did so), “Jooheon likes the cornflakes, but Changkyun is allergic; give him fruits with his cookies and milk. I got it, Mr. Shin.”

As if finally at ease, Hoseok sighed and nodded. He ran his fingers through his hair again, and smiled, reaching to grab his jacket from the coat rack, just behind where Kihyun was standing. The babysitter waited until Hoseok stepped out of the door, jacket draped over his forearm as he checked for his cellphone and belongings.

“You have my number, if anything happens,” Hoseok reminded. Laughing softly, Kihyun nodded. 

“Yes, sir.”

“And Kihyun?” Hoseok looked over his shoulder, pulling his jacket on. “Just call me Hoseok.”

The brunet’s heart fluttered at the sudden upgrade in name status, and he bit down on his lower lip, averting his eyes shyly. Hoseok didn’t seem to notice it, and he smiled at himself before clearing his throat.

“Okay,  _ Hoseok _ ,” he said, the name rolling off his tongue easily. 

The single father smiled at him, and Kihyun resisted the urge to squeal.  _ He has it bad, _ as his best friend, Minhyuk, would put it.

There was the urge to jump for joy, but Hoseok was still standing right there, and he couldn’t embarrass himself, just yet. That was saved for when he was finally in front of the twins——they could make fun of him all they wanted, but  _ as long as he could see Hoseok. _

With a brief wave, Hoseok was out the door and headed down the hallway of the apartment complex. Kihyun watched his retreating back, and the way the door fell shut. Finally, when it clicked, the brunet locked it and turned on his heel, making a beeline for their twins’ bedroom.

When Kihyun stepped into the twins’ room, they were seated on the floor, waiting for him and  _ definitely _ not asleep. 

The seven year old boys watched him with mischievous eyes; Jooheon and Changkyun, the lights of Shin Hoseok’s life.

“Hi, hyung,” they greeted in unison. Their hands were clasped in their laps, patiently looking at him and waiting for the instructions from their babysitter. This had become routine, and the twins always knew what to expect——they were never up to any good, and Kihyun knew it all too well.

“Okay, you devils,” Kihyun sighed, dropping his backpack down on the floor of their bedroom, “Are you going to sleep, or are we going to lie to your dad, again?”

Jooheon immediately scrambled to his feet, excitedly, “Let’s play, hyung!”

The younger twin, Changkyun, was a little more hesitant, “What time is dad coming back?”

Kihyun glanced at his watch and hummed, “I think you have an hour and a half.”

“Hyung, did you bring Twister? Can we play Twister?” Changkyun asked, eyes immediately brightening as he scrambled over to where Kihyun had dropped his backpack on the ground. 

“Yes,” he answered, sitting down and unzipping the backpack, pulling out a couple board games and the Twister mat. “I did.”

Yoo Kihyun took  _ severe _ measures to ensure that the twins wanted him back. Just so he could see Hoseok, again.


End file.
